Missing Pieces
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: Every time he'd ever fallen, Fi had always bee there to pull the sailcloth. Just not this time. Because she was gone.


***Spoilers for Skyward Sword***

Sorry if the format is messed up, or there are typos. I'm using my old computer that is getting pretty old...

This is not meant to be slash, but you can see it however you wanna see it as.

Disclaimer- 'S not mine. If it was, I'd be living in Germany. Or London. But I'm stuck in America for now.

XxXxZxXxXx

Air rushed up to meet him as he dove off his scarlet Loftwing. He'd found himself doing this more and more every week, every da. It cleared his mind, with the adrenaline rushing around inside and his heart pounding. It had been two weeks since Demise had been destroyed, and Impa had gone back centuries into the past, and Fi had...hotness grew behind his eyes. He had to stop thinking about the events of two weeks ago. He ha to push forward because...

Because of what, exactly?

His purpose had been fulfilled. The Triforce had been collected, the Flames found, the Songs learned and memorized, Demise was defeated, ad most of the monsters were gone on the Surface.

So what was he still doing here? Impa had gone to the past to do Goddess knows what, Zelda was helping with the reconstruction and healing on the Surface, Groose had finally been able to get back to Skyloft, and Fi had...left. So what was he supposed to do now?

Before he even realized it, he slammed into the surface of an island, nothing but grass, bright coloured flowers, and an empty Goddess chest that had once held something.

He pushed himself up slowly, still slightly confused as to why F-

She was gone.

Every time he'd ever fallen, Fi had always bee there to pull the sailcloth. Just not this time. Because she was gone.

The spirit had saved his life several times, pulling him out of burning lava and sucking quicksand, and he hadn't even able to repay her. She'd given him advice when the world was still in the danger of being completely destroyed, told him when he should find a fairy or use a heart potion when he was close to dying. She'd called that incredibly rude robot (Scrapper? Something like that) whenever he was trying to help a citizen of Skyloft because they needed a new fortune ball or they needed some stupid, colorful wheel to wear on their back to run their game (which was a complete rip-off, because it was nearly impossible to even get through one stupid ring, let alone five in a row.) She'd stuck with him when he was alone and about to find the final Flame. She'd been the first person (because, yes, dammit, she had changed from a spirit to a person somehow to him) to realize that he actually meant something to the world, and that he actually had a pretty important purpose. She had been the one to lead him to the Trials, the one who watched over his body when his spirit was stuck in the Silent Realms, the one who analyzed every detail, every monster, and had stored all of that information and data on everything they'd ever been through.

She had always pulled his sailcloth when he forgot to because he was stuck in his mind again, thinking about the next monster, or when he was a bloodied mess and too out of It to really think of anything that really made much sense.

Hotness spread behind his ees again, and his hands slightly shoke. She was gone. He felt water streak down his cheeks, and for a second he thought that it was raining. But then he realized that the only place it really rained ws in the Thundercloud, and he wasn't anywhere near there at all because it reminded him of Fi. He'd never really thought he'd miss her this much, miss the weight of the Master Sword in his hands, and on his back in it's sheath, miss her robotic, unique voice that was always somehow soft.

When they'd first met, he'd thought that the spirit was mystifyingly strange, with the way she'd talk and how she'd suddenly flip out from his sword. She'd been an alien, a stranger. The thing that had so much information inside of her that she knew everything about a monster at the look. An 'it'. Somewhere along his mission, the it had become a she. Fi had still left him stunned, left him speechless with how she'd taught him the Songs and brought the flames on to his sword, but she had become his friend.

He took in a shaky, deep intake of air, slowly standing up. She'd left a hole in his heart, a heart that was already missing pieces, and that hole wouldn't (couldn't) be healed. Not completely, anyways. Because besides from Zelda, Pipit, Fledge, Gaepora, and, yes, Groose, the spirit had been his family.

His mission was simple this time: wait. Wait until he died and the Goddess choose another Hero years into the future when that generation needed it. Only then would he be able to feel the slightest presence of Fi in the Master Sword when his next self touched it. Only then could the Hero and the spirit be reunited.

~fin~

Uhm...that came out kinda weird for me.

Leave a review if you liked or didn't like. Thanks for any favs/follows that I ever get.


End file.
